


Support can go a long way

by NebIbonek2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebIbonek2000/pseuds/NebIbonek2000
Summary: Kya helping Lin be compassionate as college professorsKyalin Week 2020
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Support can go a long way

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write a Kyalin as professor fan fic but the teacher in me keeps being like “but that’s not the best way to teach,” “Homework isn’t the best,” “you need to make it better.” So before I delete it all, here is my 213 word contribution to Kyalin week 2020: Day one. 
> 
> Much like the rest of my life, this was written last minute and I didn't proof read.

The two older women were on the couch grading papers together; Kya with a giant stack because she had been procrastinating grading the papers all term, and Lin with a smaller, more manageable, stack.

“Hmph. I thought they had it” Lin muttered as she marked a paper. Kya looked up and gave her questingly look. Usually when they graded it was Kya making commentary and not Lin.

“Oh well,“ Lin started to explain, “this student usually does pretty well, but they got a much lower score than I anticipated.”

“Well, if they usually do well, you should reach out to them and see if they’re doing alright.”

Lin raised her eyebrow at her wife.

Kya set down the paper she was grading and took Lin’s hand, “You know, the only reason I ended up in the same physics class as you was because the previous professor reached out to me and helped me. If she hadn't of done that I probably would not have continued taking physics, and we wouldn’t have spend those long nights together doing homework.”

Lin looked and smiled at her wife, “Alright then, I’ll talk to them on Monday.”

Kya squeezed Lin’s hand, “I can even help you plan out what to say.”

“I’d appreciate that very much, thank you.”


End file.
